The present invention relates to jump cups used in equestrian activities. A conventional jump cup supports a single jump pole in a fixed vertical and horizontal position. (See FIG. 1) In training for Corner Obstacles, horse jumps must be placed so a horse and rider can practice jumping to a narrow spread of the jump poles without causing a run out. Typically to build a corner jump the elements required consist of four jump standards, four jump cups and two jump poles. The claim of the invention is that elements required to build a Corner Obstacle will only be two conventional jump cups, three standards, two jump poles and one dual rotating jump cup, thus requiring one less jump standard and more closely simulating a competition Corner Obstacle.
A conventional jump cup 10 for equestrian activities is depicted in FIG. 2. The jump cup 10 supports a jump pole with a concave plate 18 of the jump cup 20 and a U shaped rear facing flange 22 that straddle the jump standard. The flanges include a pair of aligned holes 24 that can be matched to one of multiple vertically spaced holes formed through the side surfaces of a jump standard. A separate L shaped fastening pin or rod is inserted through the aligned jump cup flange holes 24 and the jump standard hole to secure the jump cup at designated elevation.
The conventional jump cup 10 design affixes the jump pole at 90 degrees horizontally to the jump standard face. There is no current jump cup that allows for a jump pole to be positioned at any other angle other than 90 degrees or allow for two jump poles to be independently angles from one jump stand. To accomplish an angled jump pole arrangement, two jump standards and two jump cups must be used.